


Be brave, be renewed

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 在情感淡漠、秩序严苛的维罗纳，有些人死去，有些人逃离。勇敢一些，自我刷新，走向不再黑暗的地方，去迎接一个美好而全新的世界吧。他目送朱丽叶和罗密欧渐行渐远，然后转过身，走向命运，走向爱。





	Be brave, be renewed

**Author's Note:**

> \- 第八届维罗纳大逃猜  
\- 设定需要借用了现实中部分演员的名字，本文与现实完全无关

*

他靠在小巷的转角，瞄准正前方鲜红的身影。他的双手前所未有地稳定，牢牢地端着枪，在拂过的微风和他呼吸的起伏之中纹丝不动。在几个呼吸之后他开枪了，视野中倏地绽出一朵血花。摔倒时产生的沉重的闷响遥遥传来，然后猩红而黏稠的血蔓延到他的脚下——从脚底开始，一点一点，自下而上淹没他的脚踝、小腿肚，直到膝盖。他艰难地渡过越积越多的血，在小巷尽头找到了那具尸体：包在尸体外的红色制服浸满了血，颜色深浅驳杂不辨纹样。

他把尸体的头翻过来，看到已死之人失焦的冰蓝色眼瞳空洞地越过他望向天空。他盯着那张脸，仔仔细细地扫视过那张脸上的每一个细节：那是一张他再熟悉不过的脸。

他连连后退，跌坐在血泊中，手不住地在脸上摸着。他摸过自己硬挺的鼻梁和深陷的眼眶，摸过棱角分明的下巴和粗硬的胡茬，摸过额头温热的皮肤和头顶松软的头发——一切都跟他每天洗漱、洗澡时所触碰到的自己没什么两样。

只是就在刚刚，他射杀了站在那里的另一个自己。

血烧成了火，最终遁进了黑暗。他缩着身子，只感觉到彻骨的寒。头顶突如其来的白光刺痛了他的眼睛，他艰难地眨眼，过了好一会才适应。他面前站着两个身穿白衣的人，一男一女，却都看不清面目。

“你的名字是什么？”男的那个问他。

陌生的音节从他嘴中吐出，他摸了摸自己的喉节，不明所以。

那个人把他的名字又念了几遍。他跟着重复，感觉那几个音节变成了单调而没有意义的咕哝。

然后那个女人对他说：“从今天起，你不再是你自己。”

“这是我的荣幸。”他喃喃，闭上眼睛下意识抬起右手放在胸口，似是许下誓言，“我将无我，守卫秩序，舍身为人，安定四方。”

那是他自入职起便跟着前辈一同许下的誓言。可是前辈又在哪里……他模模糊糊，想不清楚。不知怎的，他脑中只有红裙的金发少女向他伸出手，金棕色的长发在风中飞扬。朱丽叶邀请他去做什么？

“你的名字？”男人又问他。

这一次，他的口中终于出现了熟悉的名字。他的名字。

“提伯尔特，我是提伯尔特。”

*

刺耳的闹铃把他从梦境里拽出。

他伸出手按掉闹钟，摸索着把手机从用于充电的数据线上拔下来，举到眼前。手机锁屏上模拟时钟的秒针缓慢而均匀地滑动着，他盯着它划过一圈又一圈，才算是从梦境回到了现实。他肩膀放松，手臂落回到松软的被子上，脊背的肌肉也随之放松——他这才意识到自己苏醒之后浑身肌肉都处于戒备的紧张状态之中，甚至还出了一身细密的冷汗，弄得他浑身黏腻潮热。他掀开被子，决定先下床去冲个澡。

他已经不记得自己是第几次做那个噩梦了。每一次都是一模一样的场景、一模一样的情节：他杀死了穿着Tybalt厚重制服的自己，再回过神来已是一身白衣，他又一次被卡普莱的两个首领授予提伯尔特之名。诡异的梦境就像是莫比乌斯环，他为了某个目的而杀死自己，却没有想到那之后他还将再一次成为自己；于是一切又回到了原点，却像是站在了命运的另一面。

温热的水流从他的指间流过。他掬了一捧水将脸埋进其中，感觉到有水珠沿着他的下颌流到胸口。他知道自己的梦境没有形成闭环，因为梦里只有他杀死自己的情节，而没有他被自己杀死的情节。

可是你在乎这么多干什么？他站在喷头下，任由水流兜头浇下。清凉自肩颈流过浑身的体表，带走了潮湿闷热的不适。

那只是一个梦，他心想，就算是一个重复多次的梦，也不存在任何象征意义。你又不是没有学过和梦境相关的知识，还在学校里的时候不管是心理学还是生物学的课上都讲过，梦只是大脑在人深度睡眠中处理记忆的副产物，它混乱、无序、不可能也不会有任何意义。

只是……

只是它重复的次数实在太多了，多到他开始觉得这个梦已经不容忽略，甚至不容拖延。

他关掉喷头，拽过浴巾吸干沿着粗短的头发向下滴落的水。他又该去和谁分享心中的疑惑？在维罗纳主掌秩序的卡普莱特信奉理性，他不管与谁谈及此事都只会被嘲笑。当他对着镜子换上制服时他脑海中闪过一个名字：那是他狭窄的社交范围内唯一不以理智为教条行事的人。他不很喜欢那个在维罗纳城里游荡的只会疯言疯语的青年，但就目前而言他别无选择。

他穿好衣服，拿起手机。值晚班的帕特里克在下班交接的时候发来邮件，还没有任何与朱丽叶的失踪相关的信息。他咬了嘴唇又松开，长长地叹气。如果连手眼遍及全部网络覆盖范围的卡普莱特都难以找到与那姑娘相关的踪迹，他只有求助于非常规的手段。

一次有两件事相求（还是一公一私），他不知道那疯子会提出什么要求；他只希望那人的要求不要太出格。念及此他摇头嘲笑自己的天真，有哪一次他不是在艾斯卡勒斯宅邸宽大而松软的床上浑身酸痛地醒来？当然疯青年也没比他好到哪里去，一夜的欢愉常常在那人浑身上下各处留下抓伤、咬伤和难以控制的撞击留下的淤青，而他的肩膀、锁骨或是背脊总是留下吻痕。青年冲上快感顶峰时从喘息和呻吟中断断续续流出的音节听起来像他的名字，他却时常有那人没有在喊他的错觉。

不论如何，这样的代价都还在他能接受的范围内；他甚至偶尔还有些享受他们之间异样的关系和接触。

他打开冰箱，拿出三明治放进微波炉，靠在咖啡机所在的操作台旁一边等待一边拿起手机。先是给搭班的年轻人发邮件嘱咐一下今天的工作安排和注意事项，并且告知对方他要临时出一次外勤；再之后——

M-e-r-c-u-t-i-o，他逐字敲击屏幕上的虚拟键盘，找出情报贩子的通信号码。对方给他最后的消息记录还是调情一样浪荡而享受的语气，他没有理会。每一次都是他出言相求，付出代价得到想要的信息后以青年一贯的出格言语作结。他简明地提出自己的要求，看了眼屏幕上方的时间，估摸着大概在他吃完三明治喝咖啡的时候能得到回复；如果对方在前一天晚上外出寻欢作乐的话，回复的周期还会短一点。

看起来今天的茂丘西奥格外慵懒，一直到他连咖啡都喝完、拧了抹布开始清理桌上的面包屑时才回复他。

“上午九点半，维罗纳城墙，老地方。今天户外的天气很是怡人，希望我尊贵而亲爱的猫王子也不要让我失望唷～”

他看了眼表，才刚刚八点出头，他甚至可以先去办公室安排一下工作再过去。

*

她想起出发之前所发生的事情。

“维罗纳南边的小城门在八点半会短暂地开启十五分钟，这是艾斯卡勒斯的秘密通道，一般情况下无人看守，用艾斯卡勒斯的身份证明才能通过。”穿着紫色衬衫的年轻人蹲在地上拨弄着手里的文件袋，抬起头笑盈盈地看着她，眼中泛着狡黠的光。

“我们可没有艾斯卡勒斯的身份证明。”她说。

“没有事情能难倒茂丘西奥。”年轻人站起身，把文件袋递给她身边一袭灰袍的青年，给她抛过去两张卡片。她拿着卡片仔细端详，正反面都是空白的。

“以防突然冒出个什么人来——瓦伦丁或是别的什么奇奇怪怪的人守在那里查岗——用一张白卡，就说是不小心扔进洗衣机滚了一趟，把上面的墨迹都洗掉了。”茂丘西奥挑了挑眉，语调仍旧轻松愉快。

“我们走了。”她的手被人抓住，同行的青年声音发紧。

“一路顺风。这话是我替你哥说的。”

“谢谢。”她迈上机车，待后座的人坐稳后收回撑在地上的脚，启动机车准备离开。虽然跟茂丘西奥接触不多，她可是清楚地知道他胡侃的功夫很厉害，嘴里说出的东西半真半假多为戏言，更不必全部当真。因而她只当他的后半句是随口一提，虽习惯性记在心里却并未当真。

“那我的任务就算完成啦。”茂丘西奥对她招招手，“我们终将在没有黑暗的地方相见。”

“再见了。”

——眼下那人口中所言的城门就在眼前了，在这些事情上他可从不含糊。她低低地伏在机车上，听见引擎在风中畅快地轰鸣啸叫，看见铁门外的蓝天和宽阔的柏油路。她的长发在风中飞扬，跃动着淡金色的阳光。后座的青年一只手搂着她的腰，另一只手抱紧怀中的文件袋，头靠在她背上不知道在想些什么。她甩了甩头，拂过发际的风带走了忙乱与炎热，带来自由与清凉。

“马上要减速了，坐稳点！”她喊道，试图压过引擎的声音。

后背被坚硬的头盔蹭了蹭，那是青年在点头。她慢慢地拉下刹车，机车在减速中滑向那扇阻隔她与外面世界的铁门。她扶稳车头，另一只手伸进皮衣口袋中摸出身份卡，靠向墙上的读卡器。铁门上的自动锁发出咔嗒一声，广阔而不受约束的全新人生就在几步之外等着他们。

她开心地笑了，就像几个夜晚之前第一次遇见身后的青年。于是时间静止了，她听见漫天星子歌唱，伸手向前仿佛触摸到阿芙洛狄忒的衣摆。

“我们真的要走了。”她微微偏过头。

“走吧，离开这里。”青年抚摩着她的肩膀，小声说。

阳光在他们背后投下形状奇异的阴影，她知道一路过来身后定是尘土飞扬。出身、仇恨、责任与旧日的身份被远远抛在脑后，他们所拥有的只有自己原本的名字；但找回名字也是找回自由，于是他们跳上机车一骑绝尘，迎着阳光盛大逃亡。

“你叫什么来着？”出了维罗纳，她终于可以问这个问题了。

身后传来在文件袋中翻找的声音，青年的声音有些异样：“阿莱克西。”

是个好听的名字。她想。

“你叫克莱芒。”青年又说。

原本的名字拉开了记忆的闸门，往事如海潮涌上心头。她心里咯噔一下，如坠冰窟：过往并不完全令人愉悦，被掩埋的记忆尤甚。

她明白茂丘西奥口中她的“哥哥”指的是谁了。她想哭，泪水却被风生生吹了回去。

*

“上午好，有一件大事和一件小事的先生，您来得很准时呢。”脏辫年轻人端着手坐在城墙上，似乎已恭候他多时。等他走到附近时，青年跳下来，语气中满是戏谑，“说吧，您的一件大事和一件小事——分别都是什么呢？”

“你不用操心具体是什么。”他略微低头直视青年橄榄绿的眼睛，“你只需要提供我需要的信息就好。”

“您每次都是这样：‘提供我需要的’、‘告诉我我想知道的’、‘其他的事情你不要管’，就好像我很喜欢为您做事一样？”茂丘西奥又往前进了几步，毫不退缩昂着头盯着他看，“我跟您，不都是从这段关系中各取所需么？”  
“还是说正经的，”他有些厌烦了，无意识中手在体侧握成拳头又松开，“我需要一个星期内维罗纳非公开开放的所有城门的出入记录，包含录像和身份识别记录——尤其是你们艾斯卡勒斯的城门。越快越好。”

“您还怀疑到我们身上来了？”

“维罗纳只有你们不对外公开的城门最容易让人逃脱。”

“所以我尊贵的猫王子是要抓捕逃犯喽？”

“我劝你不要关心这些事情，这是为你好。”

青年一偏头，斜斜地盯着他，“那如果，我要以您拜托我查找信息的目的作为回报呢？”

他后退一步，绷紧了肩膀和脊背的肌肉抬手指着他。

“——开玩笑的，我何时向您讨要过这样的回报呢？知道这么多对我来说又没有好处，还不如一夜的欢愉来得实在，您说对吧？”那双绿色的眼睛又从正面盯着他了；青年对他毫无畏惧，反倒向前一步，伸出一根手指压在他的嘴唇上，低低地说，“您爱她吧，那个您要找的人。”

他不作声了，脑海中闪过朱丽叶蓝莹莹的眼睛和行走时飞扬的裙摆，卡普莱特赤红的颜色在她身上如烈火中的玫瑰绽放。他执着于追查朱丽叶失踪的事情确实存有私心，不光是因为同事一场的情谊，还有模糊的印象中他答应过某个人要照顾她周全——他甚至连那个人是谁都忘了，只记得这个承诺；这个承诺仿佛深深镌刻在他的心口，其重要性甚至与他入职时发誓守卫维罗纳秩序的承诺相当。

他又一次叹气，放松下来靠在城墙上。

“别问了。”

茂丘西奥抬起头，不知道在看些什么，过了许久才张口：

“所以，其中一件事情是城门的出入记录。另一件呢？”

“关于另一件事情；你听好了，茂丘西奥。”他很少直接唤对方的名字，“我接下来告诉你的事情，你绝对不能跟任何人提起。”

“我答应您。您了解的茂丘西奥向来言而有信。”

“那好。”他本就知道这青年的性子，事先的确认不过是要强调事情的严肃性。他往前凑近了些，压低声音仔细地将近期困扰他的梦境和盘托出，就像是迷茫的人坐在狭窄幽暗的告解室里向木板那边的神父倾诉。他看到青年嘴角的弧度似乎消失了，他的眉间出现了折痕，睁大了眼睛认真听他说话；他几乎从未见过他如此严肃的神情，尽管这神情在他脸上转瞬即逝。

“我知道了。”青年又露出了那种轻佻的笑容，“您一准是被春梦婆造访了。”

“你冷静点，别说疯话。”他的语气缓和了不少。

“好好好，不说疯话，不说疯话。”年轻人抿了抿唇，又张狂地对他笑开了，“像这种事情，您要是问别人，可不一定能问出什么门道；但您偏偏找上了我，那可就问对人了。不瞒您说，这种奇特的梦境现象我还真的有所耳闻。”

“你详细说说？”他几乎是在恳求了。

“暂且还得先给您卖个关子，交货的时候一并报告给您。”茂丘西奥眉眼弯弯，弯曲手指在他的胸前点了一下，“明天晚上，还是老地方，您懂的吧？我只占用您一个晚上的时间，不耽误您工作；我可知道我们猫王子向来事务繁多，对吧？”

还不等他回答，他又以那种能在舞会上迷倒小姑娘的方式对他挤挤眼睛，然后退后几步行了个礼，“今天就先到这里吧，我还有事情呢。”

他目送茂丘西奥消失在城墙边石砌的楼梯，非但没有一丝放松，反倒有一种说不清道不明的不安从心底涌起填满喉咙和气管：他总觉得有什么事情要发生了，就像齿轮严丝合缝开始转动；那是他为数不多的几次为自己的未来而感到隐隐的担忧。

*

“没有黑暗的地方……”

紫色衣服的年轻人站在城墙下的阴影之中，又一次抬头看向天空。晴日的天蓝得眩目，他眯起眼睛，看到云彩缓慢地移动；太阳逐渐脱离了它们的遮挡，四周亮堂起来，变得明晃晃的。

“我的运气似乎比您好呢。”他轻笑，“您死在了阴郁之中，而我会死在离光最近的地方。”

还有最后一件事情需要安排。他慢慢往家的方向走去，从外套里摸出临时联络用的手机。

“喂。是我。”尽管知道往外拨出的电话都有变声器处理，他仍是压低了声音使说话的声调比平日里低上几分，“早上送去的被单，麻烦不用洗了。下午直接送到提伯尔特的公寓去——对，就是卡普莱特的提伯尔特，地址早上已经留给你们了。别忘了。”

但愿那个家伙能机灵一些，发现被单缝线处的夹层。

尽管在见面之初他曾想手刃那个人，他现在只希望他能活下去；这已不仅是简简单单受人所托，也是他自己的心愿。

没有人生来就是为了仇恨、流血和冲突。

深紫色外套的下摆在风中飞扬招展，乌鸦扑扇着翅膀飞上天空。他仍是昂着头，摇摇摆摆、只向前走；他从容地走向光来的方向，在既知的凶险之中平静地拥抱黑暗。

*

预料之中的袭击比他意想之中来得更快，也更猛烈。

“早有耳闻艾斯卡勒斯出了破坏秩序的叛徒，没有想到竟会是你。”

他艰难地俯卧在地，已经很难分辨身上的疼痛都来自何处了：他只看见深红色的线条沿着木地板的缝隙蔓延开来，就像伺机而动的蛇飞速掠过地面；血流蜿蜒的尽头是一双他再熟悉不过的黑色靴子，再往上是那身他天天在宅邸中抬头不见低头见的土黄色制服。那人身边还有个黑色的人影，约莫是那个寸步不离左右的侍卫。

真逊啊，他大笑，堂堂维罗纳城主居然还担惊受怕，就连到家也需要侍卫陪伴；哪像他茂丘西奥，坦坦荡荡、无所畏惧，甚至早就想到过这么一天会来。眼前的场景不知在梦中上演过多少次，以至于他每一次在床上翻覆索求之时都当作是最后一次享乐。对了，那时被凌乱地压在他们身下的被单，现在应是已经到了它该去的地方了吧。他模模糊糊地想，脖颈脱力使得头栽回地上，后脑传来撞击的冰冷轰鸣。

好多血。好痛。他倒在自己家的门前，几乎快要呻吟出声。但他只紧紧咬着牙，绞紧眉毛蜷起身子愣是没有吭声。

上一次见到这么多血，是什么时候来着？

他微微眯起眼睛，似乎又回到了那个灰暗的巷子里。他跪在那个人身边，脱下外套撕下衣领按在他腹部的伤口上试图给他止血，但一切的努力都只是徒劳。他看到血和地上的积水混成成糟糕的颜色，苍白开始攀附上男人的面庞，他眼神中生命的光亮开始黯淡下去；他看到生命在流逝，就像沙砾从指缝间散落。他不知所措，只是紧紧抓着男人的手臂。

“还是差一点啊……”男人歪过头，无奈地看着他，“差一点就可以一起逃出去了，茂丘西奥——或者说，约翰？”

“对不起……”

他在哭吗？他自己也不知道。他只看到血越流越多、越积越深，仿佛再过一会就能将他淹没溺毙。在那之前他从来没觉得从一个人的身体中能流出这么多血，现在他知道了，也知道了人类失去了那么多血液必死无疑。  
“或许……在离开维罗纳之前不知晓真名会比较好？”他听见那人喃喃自语，露出了一个勉强的微笑，“有些事情，要拜托你了。”

“你说，你尽管说。”

“卡普莱特有个女孩子叫朱丽叶，你是知道的；还有现在在这里，你向小巷的那个转角看过去，会看到有个人藏在那里——那就是尼古拉斯。”男人的声音渐渐弱了下去。他伏在男人胸口，只觉对方话语低微犹若蚊鸣，“这两个人，你一定要替我把他们带出去。让他们离开维罗纳，越远越好。”

“我一定。我一定带他们走。”

他想要擦干泪水最后再看一眼男人的脸，却越擦越多。他抬起头，依稀在转角处看见红色的人影。

“你该走了，约翰。”

那是他听到的那个熟悉而温柔的声音对他说出的最后一句话。下一秒他猛地起身奔离，两脚发麻眼前发黑；他不知道自己是怎么离开的，只记得一路上横冲直撞、慌不择路，脑中不断闪过过往的种种，一直到筋疲力尽地狠狠撞到墙上才停下来。

*

他是什么时候认识“汤姆”的？那时他们甚至还不知道彼此原本的名字，只是以工名代称：提伯特、茂丘西奥。他仍记得自己第一次见到汤姆是他在给蒙太古报信而归的路上，他与那个跟他个头相仿却远比他壮硕的男人擦肩而过。还没来得及看男人穿的是什么样的制服，他一看那人来势汹汹的神态就知道这一准是卡普莱特的猫王子提伯特。

他一闪身跳上房屋外的矮墙，扒着阳台的栏杆撑起身子爬上屋顶，拍掉手上的灰土后转了方向奔向卡普莱的商业区。执行公务的卡普莱特他倒见过不少，但如此招摇霸道的他还是第一次见。

他倒丝毫不担心卡普莱特的清扫会对蒙太古造成什么样的损失，艾斯卡勒斯的调停者对维罗纳城内的管控体系了如指掌：无非是卡普莱特名义上管治各类传播媒体中的危险、敏感、暴力和淫秽因素，更上层的管理者艾斯卡勒斯却借商业经营者蒙太古之手对个中色情产业网开一面；于是维罗纳子民们的娱乐文化中少了对现实的含沙射影，其地位在暗中被糜乱与放荡所取代。而他，茂丘西奥，在艾斯卡勒斯的工作就是在卡普莱特手伸得过长时为蒙太古提供协助。

他抓着墙上凸起的砖块小心地落了地，贴在墙边弯下腰慢慢向外移动。他看见一段距离外楼前的空地上，他的伙伴和挚友罗密欧正与那个人对峙；罗密欧虽然比那人高上一些，却笨嘴笨舌，气势上愣是落下一截。他抓住自己的袖子，给罗密欧捏了一把汗。好在罗密欧毕竟不是第一次应付这样的情形，虽然狼狈却也没让人盘问出什么来。

就在提伯特临走之前，他似乎看到他抬起头，遥遥瞥了他一眼。他下意识后退一步，再抬头的时候那人已经扭头走了，每一步都像是要在地上踏出一个坑那样用力。

真奇怪。他一边舔着嘴唇一边想。也不知道是哪来这么重的杀气。

他决定去会会这个人。

——他的机会来得很快，快得他甚至有点猝不及防。那天晚上他一如既往在酒吧纵情享乐，几杯下肚他抬头看见一头有些眼熟的卷毛，挑染成白色的几缕头发中有一绺不服帖地垂在那人额前，被渗出的汗珠润湿。他揉了揉眼睛，那个人还在，甚至身影更加清楚一些；于是他站起身，有意无意地摇摇摆摆走到那人面前。

“喂。”他叫了一声。

那个人放下自己的酒，慢慢地抬起眼睛看着他，“艾斯卡勒斯的人。”

“没错，是我。”他毫不退让，索性在那人边上的空位坐下，手肘靠在吧台上撑着脑袋，斜斜地看着那人。

“蒙太古的从业者正好在我赶到前撤离，”对方无视了他脸上的笑意，盯着自己杯中摇晃的色彩鲜艳的酒，“如果我不把你的出现和这件事情联系在一起，那我不是瞎就是傻。”

“那又怎样？您又没有证据。”

“是你要当心不要被我抓到证据。”

“您果真那么自信？”

提伯特默不作声，仍是轻轻摇着杯子。他笑了，站起身揪住那人的衣领，毫不犹豫地探过身去吻他。男人的身子明显一僵，他在心里继续痛快地大笑，试图撬开对方的嘴；不久之后他尝到了那人嘴里仍残留的烈性酒的味道，提伯特粗硬的胡子扎得他脸颊瘙痒；他更加肆意地吻着，闭上眼睛就连酒吧里的喧闹都听不见了。

他们有些不舍地分开，喘着气看着对方。片刻之后提伯特又吻了上来，这次茂丘西奥知道他赢了。然而他要直到很久以后才能明白爱情的猫鼠游戏从来不分输赢：他们只是驯养了对方，并在此同时被对方所驯养。

他们一头栽进了酒吧后厅狭小的屋子，那是茂丘西奥自己夜不归宿时的流连之所；有时他一个人醉醺醺倒在床上不省人事，有时他会和那时一样带着一个人，或是多个人。

提伯特环着他的腰背，把他靠在墙上。他搂着提伯特的脖子，两条细长的腿不顾湿滑的汗水缠在提伯特腰上；他细碎的喘息喷在提伯特耳边，长而卷曲的头发也沾了汗，黏糊糊地贴在他自己的脖颈和肩膀上。提伯特在他后穴的抽插愈发剧烈，毫无章法却时不时粗暴地碾过他最敏感的点，他在迭起的快感中扭动腰肢去迎合，于是提伯特的下体在他里面入得更深。他的腿几乎要脱力了，只有大腿根靠着提伯特的腰，撑住他身体的重心，也让男人完全进入了他。

“太……太满了……”他不由得咬住对方的肩膀，含混不清地说。汗水的味道可真是咸啊，比暗巷厨艺最烂的厨娘熬出来的汤还咸。恍惚间他感觉对方掐住他的腰窝，又一次凶猛地送了进来。他全身的肌肉一紧，喘息之中射了出来，一时之间难以分辨小腹的液体到底是精液还是汗液；对方在那之后不久也冲上了顶峰，粘稠的精液迅速填满了他的小穴，甚至还有一部分流出来，沿着腿根流到对方身上，缓慢地滴落地面。

他又一次索吻，这次提伯特慢慢把他放下来，撑住他的肩膀，让他不至于在高潮的余韵中因腿软而摔倒。然后他们一起倒向床铺，倒进干燥松软的被褥之中。

茂丘西奥的脏辫胡乱支棱着，他已经没力气去管那么多了。一天的时间，那两个人不管怎样应该都到曼图亚了吧：这样他既帮了朋友也履行了当初答应那人的承诺。他闭上眼睛，似乎又回到了与提伯特共处的第一天晚上。他终于能去陪他了。

*

提伯特关掉电脑，把伪造的识别卡从读卡器上拿开塞进兜里。离去之前他蹑手蹑脚推开里屋卧室的房门，依稀看到尼古拉斯心满意足地翻了个身，抱着抱枕睡得正香。他又想起远若前世的过往：卡普莱特用情欲的锁链将他牵住以来换取他的忠诚；他以爱之名在首领那里发誓会保护朱丽叶，所以他有多爱朱丽叶就有多恨蒙太古。

但他从未想过他为什么会爱朱丽叶和她所象征的“秩序”，他甚至从未想过那个誓言究竟算不算爱。他何必去想那些？提伯特只需要作为卡普莱特的刀刃对外挥出就够了，在生活的剩余时间里，他亲吻金发或者棕发姑娘的胸口，听她们在他身下浪叫的声音，或者在工作结束的夜路中搂过尼古拉斯的肩膀亲吻他的额头。不过他与尼古拉斯的关系也就到此为止了，因为进一步的发展也是卡普莱特的规矩所不允许的。

他把桌上的档案袋揣进怀中，尽量不发出声响地离开了家。卡普莱特的规矩也不允许他在工作外与艾斯卡勒斯的人相来往，只是当他在酒吧再度看到茂丘西奥的时候他就知道他躲不掉了。他不可避免却半自愿地要陷入跟茂丘西奥的这场猫鼠游戏之中，在隐秘的感情中体味爱，也用爱来打破规矩。

这就是为什么他们决定去档案馆偷回档案中所记载的他们入职前的过往。他们要离开这里。

眼前的景物变得昏暗，他抬起头，看见阴云不知从何处移来遮住了月亮。倒挺适合他潜入艾斯卡勒斯的档案馆施行盗窃。茂丘西奥去自己的档案馆偷档案终归风险太大，这件事还是需要他来办才妥当。

他戴上兜帽，怀揣着自己的过往，沿着早已深谙于心的路线奔向满是谜团与解答的终点。

*

当提伯尔特回到家时，他看到家门口放着一个陌生的干洗店的纸袋，粘贴其上的黄色便利贴写着“提伯尔特收”几个大字，也是他所不熟悉的笔迹。他满腹狐疑地从里面扯出一条脏兮兮的白色被单，他凑近鼻子闻了闻，上面的气味似曾相识。

被单的重量不同于普通的被单，他在缝线附近摸到夹层，里面似乎装了硬壳的什么东西。他摸索着把手伸进去，从里面掏出一个档案袋，上面同样粘了一个便利贴，笔迹有点眼熟：“尽快出城启封。M.”

他不知道茂丘西奥在搞什么鬼，但便利贴上的字迹认真得让他感到害怕。考虑再三他决定把档案袋带在身上，等出了城随便找一个不远的地方坐下来打开看看。如果茂丘西奥在耍他的话，他第二天晚上见面的时候一定会掐死他。他离开家后站在街边想了想，再度折返把手机放了回去，顺手把手电筒揣在了身上。

他知道城墙哪里有缺口，知道翻出缺口后往哪个方向走可以找到一个废弃的谷仓，那里不会有任何人到访。尽管他自己根本没有注意过城墙上那几块活动的砖，更没有往那个方向去过，但他就是知道。关于怎样出城的指令一直深深地埋在他的记忆中，就像是酣睡时所听到的模糊言语，虽真实却似虚假。

他在谷仓的角落里坐下，拧开手电筒叼在嘴上。他摩挲着档案袋粗糙的封口处，听见风在破损的窗户与横梁之间啸叫，一时间竟觉得手上拿着的是潘多拉魔盒，心跳也逐渐加快。最终他还是选择小心翼翼地撕开档案袋的封口，从里面倒出的是整整齐齐用活页夹装好的一份档案，封面用硕大的黑字写着“汤姆（提伯特）”，下面是一行潦草的红字：被尼古拉斯（提伯尔特）杀死。

他感觉有人把一整瓶液氮敲进了脊髓，寒冷与恐惧流向他的四肢。他僵住了，手电筒掉在地上，滚进干软的稻草堆中。

他想起了那个梦——或者说，那个梦所对应的真正的现实。他站在转角，举着枪瞄准的本是一个紫色的身影。那个人是茂丘西奥，不过那时的他还没有扎起粗硬的脏辫，长而卷的黑发软软地散在背后。茂丘西奥摊着手，与黑发的男人交谈。

那个人是提伯特，是他憧憬的人，是他爱慕的人。

他悄悄跟着提伯特离开了家，打退了艾斯卡勒斯档案馆门口的侍卫，然后在破晓之际一路找到了小巷深处；巷子曲折就像迷宫，他翻过了好几堵墙、走过了好几个屋顶才跟上。他不知道提伯特在做些什么，不知从何时起提伯特开始整夜整夜地夜不归宿，工作上却没有出现丝毫变化；他总觉得提伯特有什么瞒着他，便想找个机会一问究竟。

他本想空放一枪，手却不听使唤，在抬起来之前便按下了板机。千钧一发之际他看到提伯特推开茂丘西奥，于是子弹打进了他的胸口。他不知道过了多久才发现自己跪倒在地，艰难地挪动着手脚把自己送到提伯特身边。提伯特的头发已经被血浸湿了，那一缕在以往显眼的白色也沾上了几分淡红；他附在他的耳边，小声交代了他关于城墙的缺口和谷仓的方位，并且交代他好好照顾朱丽叶。

他没有想到他竟然会这样用到提伯特临终前交代他的信息。他走过了一半的莫比乌斯环，再回望出发点时看到的是竟自己和提伯特。

他抱着头，痛苦地蜷缩在地上。他想起那之后的事情了：他被带到卡普莱特的密室，香氛的气味和房间略高的温度与湿度令他的大脑变得昏昏沉沉的；男首领问了他很多，他一一详细回答；然后梳着高高发髻的女首领说一句，他跟着复述一句。那些句子具体的内容他已记不清了，只依稀记得是对前面他的答案进行了篡改，使提伯特彻底从他的记忆之中消失。

“你的名字是什么？”

他回答了，然后被要求重复他的名字，一直到最后其中一个人告诉他，“你的原名是开启过去的钥匙，现在你已经不需要它了。”于是他终于沉沉睡去，再醒来时只记得自己是提伯尔特。而他被提升成为现在的提伯尔特，无非是因为他杀了卡普莱特的叛徒提伯特。

他浑身颤抖，眼睛却干涩无比，一滴眼泪都流不出来。

头似乎被什么坚硬而冰冷的东西顶住了，他想抬头一探究竟，脖子却被人按住。

每天工作时都会听到的声音盖过了凌厉风声：“亲王的情报给晚了，让一个卡普莱特和蒙太古跑到了曼图亚去。不过，能剿清另一个违规与艾斯卡勒斯来往密切的叛徒也算是一个收获吧。”

“罗曼……”他喃喃念着年轻人的名字，知道属于Tybalt的莫比乌斯终于迎来了闭环。

想必你就是下一个Tybalt了吧。他想。

-The End-


End file.
